Different connecting devices are known in the furniture sector for assembling drawer-wall elements.
For example, straightforward adhesive-bonding connections or mortise and tenon joints are realized for drawer-wall elements made of wood.
The connected wall elements of a drawer form at least part of a wall of the drawer, wherein the drawer wall, depending on the position on the drawer, may comprise a front wall, a rear wall and usually two side walls.